


Meet-Cute

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “There was nothing cute about how we met, Dean.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "heaven-sent"

“C’mon, Cas,” said Dean, fidgeting uncomfortably, “you can’t tell people stuff like that.”

Castiel looked after their waitress, who had gone back to the kitchen with their order. She was about middle-aged, for a human, but even without reading her mind, Cas could sense her joy at a new romantic relationship, which had prompted her to ask about him and Dean.

“I altered the facts so as not to scare her,” he said. “Said vaguely enough, most humans interpret references to hell metaphorically.”

“And when you say it like that, it sounds like a… a meet-cute!”

Cas tilted his head. “There was nothing cute about how we met, Dean.”

“No, it’s—” Dean began, then snorted. “It’s a plot thing, from rom-coms. You can ask Sammy, and the two of you can watch some. When I’m not around.”

“I don’t understand why you deny enjoying that particular genre,” said Cas. “Given the usual level of violence we see, I find the simple romantic plots to be quite relaxing.”

“Whatever,” said Dean. “But you still can’t tell people that _heaven_ sent you to me.”

“That is the truest part of my edited account,” the angel replied. “My garrison was specifically sent to retrieve you.”

“Normal people don’t remember that ‘angels are warriors of God’ stuff,” said Dean. “When you tell them that heaven sent you, they think you mean, like, fate or destiny or that we’re soul-mates.”

“I have no soul, Dean.”

“I know that,” the human protested. 

“And we are together romantically because I _rebelled_ against the fate heaven had chosen for both of us.”

“And I’m grateful, Cas, believe me,” said Dean. “But maybe your story needs a little more editing. I mean, can’t you tell people you met me at work?”

Cas tilted his head. “That would be an acceptable alteration,” he decided. “Humans are likely to infer that I work in emergency services – unless you don’t wish me to mention that I was rescuing you?”

“No,” said Dean, and reached across the table to rest his fingers on Cas’s wrist. “No, you should definitely mention that.”

The angel smiled and turned his hand to lace their fingers together, just as the waitress returned with their food. “Aren’t you sweet?” she said, genuinely. “Heaven sure did right with you two.”

Dean smiled at her, thumb tracing over Cas’s skin. “Yeah, it did.”

THE END


End file.
